Aftermath of the First Date
by LoveHappyEndings
Summary: Thanks to Henry's intervention, Emma and Killian's first date was great. So great in fact, that it went on until morning. Can be read as a sequel to First Dates.


**This can be seen as the sequel to First Dates, but I felt the vibe was too different to be attached to FD. Have some humour, (or my attempt at it.)**

**Disclaimer: OUAT belongs to Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis.**

* * *

_Beep_  
_Beep_  
_Beep_  
_Beep_  
_Beep  
__-  
__-  
__-  
_**_Crash_**

"Uh wha?" Emma lifts her head from a very hard, and very warm pillow.

Aka Killian's chest.

"This-this infernal thing started beeping." He protests, his hand on the alarm clock. Upon further inspection yet still in a sleepy state, Emma sees that he had crushed it with his bare hand.

"Damn that thing was expensive." She notices they're both naked and flushes as last night rushes back to her. Flashes of pleasure and oh god she actually _moaned_ last night?

"Sorry lass." He lifts his hand and brushes a wayward curl from her face.

"Mom! I heard a crash and-oh. I see your date went _really_ well." Henry bursts into the room and upon sensing the mood in the room, abruptly stops.

"Henry!" Emma tugs the blanket up, it had been slowly falling down. "Sorry! I'll make you breakfast in-"

"It's okay, mom. Other mom is taking me out for breakfast at Granny's. You guys can come if you're...ready in ten minutes."

"Great. We'll be ready lad." Killian makes a shooing motion and Henry scuttles out.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Emma slumps back and puts an arm over her eyes, effectively blocking out the light, and Killian's smirking face.

"Come on, we've got ten minutes. And you're driving, I can't stand to listen to the GPS lady." He gets up and Emma peeks out. _Yup_, that is a nice-

"I see you Swan."

"And I see you." She replies cheekily.

* * *

Emma, Killian and Henry are sitting in their booth at Granny's. Henry and Emma are sipping from their hot chocolates and Killian's drinking from Emma's flask. God, and it's only eleven in the morning.

"Miss Swan. We need to discuss something."

The three of them turn as one to see Regina standing in a defensive position, arms crossed.

The Formerly Evil Queen shudders at how creepy that looked.

"Yeah sure." Emma kisses Killian on the cheek quickly and ignores Henry's beam of pride. He insists on saying it was because of his help on their date that they turned out so well.

And he keeps blathering on about 'Captain Swan.'

"Henry has told me some...disturbing news." She says once they've reached the counter. Ruby flashes them a quick smile before helping another customer.

"Oh god." Emma slaps her forehead. "Was he scarred? Did he _sound_ scarred?" Great, she had mentally damaged her son.

"Actually," Regina rolls her eyes in defeat. "He was quite happy to hear how well your date went. He only sounded _microscopically_ disgusted about your state of dress."

Emma breathes a sigh of relief. "Good. I was-"

"But it is irresponsible of you to bring your dates home and _do the deed_ while my son is sleeping a mere few rooms away."

Emma scoffs. "We weren't loud or anything."

"Then obviously one of you was doing something wrong."

The blonde gasps. "Wha-hey! Killian's been around a while, and it _really_ showed last night." She remembers thinking how he could have _possibly_ learned to do that with his-

"It showed his old age you mean? Was he a bit slow? Had trouble getting it u-"

"You know what I meant!" Emma splutters out. "Besides, Henry's told me about Robin and you, you hypocrite."

Cue guilty look.

"That's right sister, you don't have a leg to stand on in this situation." She triumphantly waves a finger in Regina's face. "_And_...apparently you're quite vocal during it."

"Sssh!" Regina looks like she wants to slap a hand over Emma's mouth.

Emma looks like she's more than willing to bite the hand if that happens.

Regina then looks like she regrets bringing up the whole thing.

_Cricket_  
_Cricket_

"I don't blame you though." Emma shrugs. "He's kind of hot."

"I know right?" They're both quiet again, until Regina whispers, "so, is he good with his tongue or no?"

"Regina!" Emma's tone is scandalized.

"What? It's always out there! It's a serious question!"

They both turn to see Killian intently listening to something Henry's saying, tongue between teeth in concentration.

"You got a point. And he is." Emma confides.

"Lass? You about done with Swan?" He calls over and the two of then look at each other guiltily.

"Yes, I think so." The bruntette quickly walks over to the booth, Emma trailing behind. Regina slides in beside Henry and Henry begins to talk animatedly to her.

"What did the Queen need to speak with you about?" He nuzzled her hair affectionally.

"Oh nothing."

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
